


Go away (but come back soon)

by BubbleGumJun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I couldn’t sleep so here, Kinda, M/M, More like mingyu loving wonwoos moles, Nicknames, fluff for once guys Be proud, i was half asleep when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumJun/pseuds/BubbleGumJun
Summary: Mingyu is cuddle deprived and Wonwoo just wants to be alone





	Go away (but come back soon)

All Wonwoo wanted to do was read his book. But is that what he’s doing? Absolutely not. 

Mingyu was currently attached to Wonwoo like a koala. Muttering sweet nicknames such as “baby” “cutie-pie” and the most dreaded, “sugar plum.”

Wonwoo, despite his protests and attempts to release himself from Mingyu's arms, Mingyu still wouldn’t let him do what he wanted. 

“Wonu stop pushing me away.” 

“Let go of me then.” 

“Plum, don’t do this.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

Mingyu decides for his sanity, to let Wonwoo go. Wonwoo, taking advantage of the situation, leaves the room in a flash. Leaving Mingyu a mess. 

When Wonwoo comes back he sees Mingyu sulking in the same position as before. “You can cuddle me now.”

Mingyu turned to him, “really?”

“On one condition,” Mingyu nods frantically which just makes Wonwoo’s heart flutter, “no weird nicknames ” 

Mingyu sadly agrees. He lets Wonwoo lay how ever he wants before he matches onto him again. Mingyu notices for the nth time the three little moles on Wonwoo's cheek. Mingyu adores the moles and gets all pouty when they have to be covered up. 

Wonwoo notices himself getting sleepy. And soon enough he’s fallen asleep in the arms of the one he cares most about, Mingyu.


End file.
